Sailor Star: A New Quest
by Shimoyo
Summary: It is the year 3000. King Endymion has gone missing, and the queen and her court are trapped inside a horrible black dome. There is no way out, and no way in. When a new scout reveals herself, along with several members of her court, will she be able t
1. Neo Queen Serenity's Quest

**Episode 1: Neo Queen Serenity's Quest  
**

  


I am a warrior, protected by the moon light. I am the current Queen of this earth, Serenity, but it seems that all my powers haven't been enough. Evil has swept the land again, and I fear for my people. A black dome has covered my palace, and I don't have enough power to protect everyone in this city and around it. This earth has been polluted by evil and we must relocate. Isn't there anybody who cares enough for my people, for this land, and of me, to come and help?  


***  


Mom, have you seen my Grammar book? Yanamo asked her mother as she shoved a piece of toast into her mouth. Her mother smiled and handed her the book, decorated with purple and blue stars.   
Thanks, mom! Yanamo ran out the door and headed off to school.   
Hey Yanamo! Sunny yelled, as Yanamo ran into the classroom, Wow, you made it again! But it was really close! Anyway, did you see the newspaper this morning? There is a new super hero in town! They described her as medium height, with brown hair. Hey Yanamo, you look a lot like the description of her!! Are you leading a double life? Yanamo laughed and poked her in the stomach.   
Class, settle down. Take out your English please. Ms. Seki-son gasped as she ran into the room, late as usual.   


***  


**Brrrrrrring!!** The school bell rang and Yanamo ran out of the school and met Sunny outside.   
So, what do you think about the new girl, Elara? Sunny asked Yanamo.  
Well, she sure is smart. Did you know she doesn't even go to cram school and she gets the best marks in the district! Yanamo whispered excitedly in Sunny's ear.   
Hey, do you think she could be an android? Like, something out of a science fiction? Sunny said excitedly back, a little too loudly.   
I think she heard you. That wasn't very nice, at all! Yanamo cried as she opened up her lunch.   
Well, I'm the gossip queen, it's what I'm supposed to do. Okay, see that girl over there? The one with the long black hair? Sunny asked Yanamo.  
Yanamo answered.   
Well, it seems that her foster brother was put into the insane asylum. Her name is Kiko. And see the other girl beside her? The one with the blue hair? She was the only witness of the death of a five year old girl and her family. And the one with the pink hair? Her name is Rini and she is handmaiden to the princess. Sunny ended with a flourish. She stood up and bowed, and a few girls giggled, but Rini was glaring at them.   


***   


So, what are you doing after school today? Yanamo asked Sunny as they walked out of the school.   
Well, I thought I'd go to the mall, and maybe pick up some Micky-D's afterwards. So, do you have any plans? Sunny replied, turning the corner.   
No, I don't have any plans at all. Do you think I could come with you? Yanamo asked timidly. Sunny cocked her eyebrow at Yanamo and punched her lightly on the arm.   
Do you think I would turn down my bestest friend and go to the mall without you? I don't think so! Come on, let's go. I think there is a gigantic sale at Bootlegger. Maybe they have some really cool socks!  


***  


A man with blue hair paced the hallway in front of a steel door. A lot of yelling was going on, and there were some crashes.   
the man said, shaking his head. The door crashed open and a girl with frizzy brown hair ran out.   
Watch out, Cheroko! She's in a pretty rotten mood. I'd be careful if I were you! The girl cackled and turned the corner. Andrew stepped inside the room and the door swung shut. Black mist clouded the large room, corners darkened by the lack of light. A gorgeous women with red hair sat at the throne, arms folded across her chest.   
Well Cheroko, our search is over. The Girl of the Golden light has revealed herself to us. With Neo-Queen Serenity trapped in the orb, and all of her sailor scouts with her, the Golden Girl will never escape us. The fiery lady stood up and walked to the window.   
Did I ever tell you our mission? I mean, the real reason we're doing this? Andrew shook his hair, and walked over to her, The real reason we are trying to get the Golden Girl is that she is the key to the universe. She holds in her body a crystal that rivals the crystal in Sailor Moon's heart. But, the girls crystal is stronger, in a way. She has gone through many more trials than Sailor Moon has ever had, and she is, in fact, much younger. The reason why we are trying to get the crystal is that if we have the crystal, we can rule the universe. But, to gain the crystal, we must penetrate the forces of the queen, because she will break through. There is no way that our shield would hold for more than a week under her rule, and I am sure the Golden Girl has many strong friends. The fiery lady turned around and headed for her throne.   
That is why we need the Life Stones. If they fall in to her   
hands, the Golden Girl will be able to defeat us and we will never gain the crystal. Please, try and collect the Life stones and bring them to me. It is your destiny! The fiery lady's eyes flashed and Andrew disappeared from the room in a flash of smoke.  


***  


Sunny walked past Baskin Robins and yelled with glee,   
I've got to try all thirty one flavours! It is my destiny!! Yanamo laughed, and scooted past her towards the counter.   
If I let you order, you would really order all of the flavours. Anyway, I want to choose my own. Yanamo ordered Sunny a gigantic ice cream cone and bought some vanilla yoghourt for herself. They walked through the mall, and came to the doors that led outside.   
Yanamo, I need to go home. There is a storm brewing, and I don't want to leave my younger brother alone in a thunderstorm. I better go, bye! Sunny ran off down the street, just as the first drops were falling from the sky. Yanamo held her book bag against her chest and started home. Rain poured against Yanamo and she was drenched as she turned down the street towards her house. Yanamo shivered and started to run for cover.   
Hey, do you need some help? Rini, the girl Sunny pointed out from her gossiping. She stood under a building and held an umbrella over Yanamo's head.   
I'm sorry about this morning. Sunny is the gossip queen of the eighth grade, and she usually preys on the new kids in school. I don't agree with her, but she is my friend. I'm just not like her. Yanamo whispered as they walked toward her apartment. Rini stared off into the distance, her pink hair flowing behind her.   
I never noticed before, Rini said, and fingered Yanamo's long brown hair, Your hairdo is exactly the same as my mothers, except for the colour. Have I met you before? Yanamo shook her head, and stared at the ground. They stopped under Yanamo's apartment.  
Thanks for the umbrella. If you hadn't helped me, I probably would have caught phenomena. Would you like to join us for dinner? Yanamo asked Rini, holding open the door. Rini smiled but shook her head.   
I need to get home. My mother is probably worried as it is. Rini turned and left the building. Yanamo turned and walked up the stairs to her apartment. As she walked upstairs, she could hear a scream coming from below her. She ran down the stairs, just in time to see a blue haired man. He was holding a black stone, and it was pointed to Rini, who was standing across the room. Yanamo hid behind a low wall, and watched what was going on.  
Cheroko held up the black stone, which responded to the girl across from him. She must have a crystal, it shows that she is extremely strong. Falishna, get her!! The stone changed, and turned in to a tall woman. She leapt towards Rini and slammed her palm to her head. Energy drained out of her body, and she rose in to the air. Pink light blasted everywhere, and Yanamo gasped. A silver stone came out of her body and rose up in to the air. I've got it now! Cheroko called, and grabbed the crystal. Farishna, finish her off! I have no more use for her anymore!! Cheroko opened a portal behind him, and was about to step through when Yanamo ran right in to him. He fell on the ground and Yanamo glared at him. Purple light blasted over her body, and she fell to the ground. A woman who looked exactly like her stood over her still body. Cheroko, give me her crystal, now!! Cheroko shook his head at her. Who are you? No matter!! Farishna, finish the two of them off!! Farishna nodded and turned towards the new scout. Prepare to die!! She fired a bolt of lightning towards the new scout. She dodged out of the way, and grabbed her locket. Gold light came out of it, and transformed in to a staff. Rainbow Rain, Shower Down!! Rainbows shot out of the wand, and wrapped around Falishna. She screamed, and turned back in to the stone. The stone crumbled, and turned in to black dust. It whirled around, and disappeared. The scout turned in to a bolt of energy, and wrapped around Yanamo. Yanamo woke up, and ran to Rini. The silver stone rose up in to the air, and went back in to Rini. She suddenly sat up, and opened her eyes. Rini, you okay? Rini nodded her head, and said, I'm fine. I'll just go home now, see you later! Rini ran down the street, and Yanamo walked in to her apartment.  
Night mom. Yanamo called from her room, across the hall from her sisters. She laid her head on the pillow and went to sleep.   
_Yanamo... Yanamo... Yanamo..._ Yanamo sat up, her eyes still closed. A light burst through her window and her eyes burst open.   
I feel, strange...  


***  


Neo Queen Serenity ran up the palace stairs in Crystal Tokyo. She entered the room in which a silver crystal laid on a golden pedestal. She picked it up and clutched it to her chest.   
Oh, Imperium Crystal of my heart, guide my actions! Neo Queen Serenity yelled, holding the crystal above her head, Find someone of this time, to save my world! Please, help my people! Make them remember or let them create a new future for ourselves!! The crystal rose above the queens head and silver light beamed over her head and filled the room. Across the city, five girls heads lit up with planetary symbols.   
Please... help my people... Neo Queen Serenity whispered, staring off into the distance.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
So, what do you think? This is the fourth rewrite of this story, and I hope you like it. ;-)  
  



	2. The Golden Light

**Episode 2: The Golden Light  
  
**

A star lit up on Yanamo's head and she woke up with a burning sensation on her head. Yanamo mumbled to herself, My head feels really strange. What's happening to me? Her window burst open and she stumbled out of bed to shut the window. As she neared the window, a shadow loomed over the window and a beam of light shot through the room and her head started to throb. She crumbled to the ground, and the last thing she heard was her parents screams, as the shadow attacked them.  


***  


Ohh-kay, this is really weird..., Yanamo muttered to herself as she held her head in her hand, Why do I hear my parents voices in my head? She stood up and walked to her closet to get dressed. She put her skirt on and started to pull her shirt over her head. She turned, and glimpsed her clock. 8:05?!   
Oh, I am sooo late!! She rushed down the stairs and entered the kitchen. No one was in the kitchen.   
Yanamo called out of the kitchen.   
Where did everyone go? There is no note, no nothing to tell me where they went. Where did they go? Yanamo searched everywhere, but she couldn't find anyone. She ran into the basement, and saw a light glowing beneath the door. She slowly turned the doorknob and entered the room. A small golden locket glowed in the corner, and Yanamo picked it up. A shadow leapt out of the locket and towered over Yanamo.   
Oh, my god! What are you? She took a step back and clutched the locket more tightly. The star on her head appeared again and light blasted out of the locket. The locket changed shape and became a staff about four feet long. Yanamo aimed it at the shadow and the shadow disappeared. The staff became a locket once again and and settled around Yanamo's neck. She slowly backed away and ran out the door towards Crossroads Jr. High School.  


***  


Neo Queen Serenity was looking out the window as golden light filled the air.   
She cried as she fell down. Luna ran into the room and gasped as she saw the fallen queen. Your majesty, what is the matter?  
Luna said as she sat beside the Queen.   
I suddenly felt a power of such strength that it rivals that of Sailor Galaxia's. If I am right, I think she has exceeded my power by double. I guess my call has been answered. I just hope she is on our side.  
The lady with the red hair asked as a girl with the light brown hair entered the room.  
I'm sorry. It went badly. The Golden Girl has reclaimed her powers. But, there must be another way we can gain her crystal. My Queen, do you still go for the name Lilana? The girl asked the women.   


I do, Guardian. But if you fail me, you will be known as dead meat! Queen Lilana laughed and Guardian ran out of the room. So, she's recovered her powers? This might prove more difficult than I thought... ***  


Yanamo, what's up? You're really quiet, it's so unlike you. Sunny said, putting her hand on her shoulder. They were walking towards the cafeteria and Yanamo brushed Sunny's hand away. Yanamo stalked off and yelled back to Sunny,  
I don't want to talk about it! She entered the building and Sunny stood outside watching her. Mika, Kiko, Elana and Rini gathered beside her.   
She's really acting weird all of a sudden. I wonder what happened to her? Sunny said, looking off towards where Yanamo stalked off.  
Don't worry. Maybe we'll be able to talk to her. The girls ran off and followed Yanamo.   


***  


Yanamo sat at an empty table, spooning her soup around. Rini and the other girls crowded around her table and started to talk to her. Soon, the rest of her classmates gathered around and they all started to yell at her. Yanamo covered her ears and stood up.  
Stop it, everyone! Don't you care at all about my feelings! Tears welled in Yanamo's eyes and she ran out the doors and off the schools property. Three of the girls followed her, but Rini stayed behind. She took a locket out of her pocket and raised it into the air. A bright light came down and she was transported away.   


***  


Yanamo kept running and entered a forest. Tears were streaming down her face and the locket bounced against her chest. All of a sudden, she came upon a black dome. She placed her hand against it and walked right through. She looked up and saw a castle made all of glass.   
What's happening? Yanamo asked herself.   
This must be the crystal palace. Wow, hardly anyone has ever seen it. She looked inside the glass and saw two women walking down a street. One looked older, and was talking to her with such fondness, Yanamo knew they must be related. She placed her forehead against the glass and a tear fell down her cheek. It hit the glass and multi coloured lights ricocheted off the glass. A hole melted away from the glass and Yanamo stepped through.   
Whoa! I can't believe I'm in the crystal palace. I didn't think anybody could come inside of the palace. Yanamo heard voices and she hid behind a building.   
Mother, I can't find her. I think she is the result of the power surge this morning. A girlish voice said in front of Yanamo.   
You can't be too sure about that are you? Even though I respect your opinion, we can't just take to heart what we think. We need to investigate first. An older lady answered. Yanamo looked around the corner, and saw a lady with long blonde hair with a crown on top.   
I think thats Neo Queen Serenity! No one has ever seen her. She is a goddess. Wowww! Yanamo said a little too loudly.   
Who's there? a voice cried out. A cat ran into Yanamo and she gasped. Hey, kitty, you have a little star on your forehead. And wings?! Whoa, what kind of cat are you? Yanamo asked as she held it up. The star on the cats head flashed and Yanamo fell down on the ground.  


***  


Do you think she's okay? Princess Lady Serenity said to her mother.   
Well, you were right about one thing, she was the result of that power blast. But, I still wonder how she was able to enter this palace. Only people of the Silver Millennium can enter this palace, and I thought we had found all of my court. So, I wonder how she got in? Also, it is impossible to get in with this black dome covering the city, Neo Queen Serenity said.   
Did you hear, there is a new sailor scout roaming the city. But, I don't know who she is,Princess lady serenity said to her mother.   
I don't remember anymore scouts from my past, but, you never know... Yanamo groaned and tried to sit up. Princess Lady Serenity laid a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down.   
You're still weak, I wouldn't try to sit up yet. She smiled kindly down at Yanamo and Yanamo gasped.   
Who...Who are you? The girl smiled and looked down at her again. She had ruby eyes and light pink hair.   
My name is Princess Lady Serenity. My mother is Neo Queen Serenity. she nodded her head towards another lady, but this lady's hair was blonde. She had a crown on her head and a puzzled expression on her face.   
If I may ask, how were you able to get in? And, did anything strange happen this morning? Yanamo looked away, but then met her eyes.   
This morning, I awoke with a strange sensation on my head. I went downstairs and it seemed that my family had disappeared. In one of the rooms in the basement, a light was glowing. I entered the room, and saw a silver locket on the table. A shadow towered over me, and I grasped the locket. it suddenly turned into a... oh this sounds silly, but... it turned into a wand. Golden light filled my house and I ran off to school. Neo Queen Serenity nodded, and Yanamo went on, At lunch, a lot of people confronted me, and I ran away. I came to a black wall, flickering with electricity. I was able to step right through it. I then came to a glass wall. I started to cry, and one of my tears fell on the glass. The glass changed colour, and a hole appeared. I stepped through, and that is how I got here. Yanamo laid her head back down on the pillow. Princess Lady Serenity beckoned to her mother from a corner.   
She does have power. Lots of it, I believe. If I didn't know better...Neo Queen Serenity trailed off.  
Princess Lady Serenity asked.  
Well, her hair and the way she talks reminds me of you, but, well, it actually reminds me of myself when I was young. She somehow possesses a different element from that of most people. For one, she was able to pass through our barriers, and two, she told me exactly the same thing that I had experienced this morning. Anyway, she has no family and I wish for her to have a home. Let's open our doors to her for a few nights, until she gets back on her feet. Anyway, with that black dome here, she will not be able to get out for quite a while. Neo Queen Serenity finished, and turned back towards Yanamo. Neo Queen Serenity walked over to Yanamo and sat on her bed.   
How would you like to stay here for awhile, until we can find you a suitable home? Neo Queen Serenity asked kindly. Yanamo threw her arms around her shoulder, her face streaming with tears. Neo Queen Serenity whispered to Princess Lady Serenity,   
I guess it's a yes. The princess giggled and walked out of the room. Now, what can we do for your clothing? Your clothes are torn and wet from the rain. Lets see what we can do for you. Neo Queen Serenity led Yanamo down a flight of stairs towards a beautifully carved door.   
This room is where I keep most of my courts old clothing, mostly for old times sake. Lets see if anything fits you. Yanamo tried on a lot of dresses, but none seemed to fit her right.   
Hmmmm, I wonder what the problem is? I'm sure there must be something that will fit you. Here, try this on. It's a long shot, but it just might work. Neo Queen Serenity held out an ivory coloured dress decorated with large moons on the front. It was exactly a duplicate of her own dress. Yanamo cried out in shock,   
That dress won't fit me. It's at least four sizes too small for me. Neo Queen Serenity shook her head and pointed her toward a small side room. Just try it on, you might be surprised. Yanamo went into the room and threw her clothes over the door. She gasped and opened the door. The dress fit perfectly! Yanamo walked with a grace that the queen had never seen her use. She started toward her, but was interrupted by a loud beeping.   
What's that? Yanamo shrieked, covering her ears. Neo Queen Serenity pulled a remote control out of her pocket and pushed a button. A window appeared on the wall and it showed a dark coloured cat with headphones on.   
Your majesty, three young women just tried to get into the black dome and they are frozen in time. Pluto saved their lives, but we now do not know how to wake them up. We need your help! Please, assist us! The terminal lit up, and then turned dark.   
  
  



End file.
